Final Fantasy VI: Destiny - Thrill of the Hunt
by Magus Darkstar
Summary: The fate of Locke and Celes three years after the fall of Kefka


Thrill of the Hunt  
  
Celes & Locke - Final Fantasy VI: Destiny  
Fanfic by Magus Darkstar  
Based upon the Final Fantasy VI game  
--------------  
  
"It's big." Celes says, brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes, staring at the large,  
golden statue of a Behemoth infront of her.  
  
"It's supposed to be. That's why it's worth so much..." Locke says, inspecting the   
statue for any traps that may be set off on contact with it. Deeming it safe, Locke proceeds to  
push the statue onto the wheeled cart he has supplied for easy transport. The statue, which is  
as tall as him, gleams with gold and shimmers beautifully. "Let's get outta here!" Locke says   
to Celes as they run outside a cave, the statue behind Locke. Celes looks around, seeing the   
vast stretch of land below them. She looked in awe from the mountain top where they had hunting   
for treasure. They had gone out on similar ventures before and, she must admit, she enjoyed   
them. It wasn't just her love for Locke, which she still has not confessed, but the thrill of   
the hunt as well.  
  
"Beautifull, isn't it?" Celes asked Locke, looking at the world from high atop the   
mountain.  
  
"It is. It's extremely beautiful." Locke replies, not looking at the land, but to Celes  
herself. He loved her as well, but he hasn't confessed his feelings either. They considered   
eachother "Hunting partners" when they spoke to eachother, but nothing has ever been past that.  
They stayed at various inns and friends places, such as Figaro or Doma Castle, during their   
journeys. They had it pretty easy, getting a fair amount of money from the treasures that they   
have found. Celes turned to Locke.  
  
"Shall we get going?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes," Locke answered. "yes we shall." The two walked down the trail pulling the statue   
carefully as a shot is fired neared their feet. They look up to see a hooded man holding a   
large rifle pointing a gun at them. "Who are you?"  
  
"The name's Ken. I'm here to take that lovely statue from you..." the hooded man says   
from an alcove above them. The green hood blew in the mountain wind, making his slender body   
more visable. Locke stared at him.  
  
"I don't think so." Locke says, his hand on his dagger. Celes looks at him concerned.  
  
"Locke..." she said softly, worried for his life. Ken reaches into his cloak and pulls  
out an explosive, throwing it quickly at the pair. Locke leaps into the air holding Celes and   
throws his dagger at Ken, stabbing him in the shoulder. Locke lands, seeing the large hole were   
the statue was. He also saw the statue itself, tumbling down the mountain side.  
  
"Now neither of us will get it. I hope you're happy." Locke says to the injured Ken.  
  
"Dammit..." Ken says, aiming his rifle and firing quickly, shooting Locke in the   
stomach.  
  
"Locke!" Celes screams out in horror, seeing the bleeding Locke clutching his stomach.   
Celes looks up and sees Ken preparing to escape. She draws her sword and leaps at Ken,   
stabbing him in the back. Ken's body falls of the side of the cliff as she looks back to her   
injured partner. She hurries to his side. "Locke... Oh God, Locke." She struggles out teary   
eyed.  
  
"I'll be okay... Use one of the Warp Stones I have in my pouch..." Locke says, holding   
his wound. She opens the pouch and looks through it busily. Finding the stone, she holds it   
into the air and uses it.  
  
-----  
  
Celes looks at Locke in bed, her eyes filled with worry.  
  
*He's getting worse...* She thinks. *I just know it...* She picks up the unconcious   
Locke's hand and places it against her face. *Don't die... Don't die...*  
  
Five days passed and Locke still had not regained conciousness. Celes sat next to him,   
as she did every day, constantly caring for him while the doctors try their best, accomplishing  
nothing. She gets up from her spot and lays down on a couch across the room for the night.   
The window opens and a man steps in with a hood over his head and a green cloak. Pulling out a   
knife from his cloak, he walks to Locke and holds it high above his head.  
  
"I think this is yours..." Ken says, alerting Celes to his presence. Celes turns her   
head to see Ken thrust the knife into Locke's shoulder.  
  
"No!" Celes screams out, alerting her presence to Ken this time. She leaps from the   
couch and picks up her sword, not slowing her advance towards Ken. Ken pulls his rifle out with   
one hand, but it is kicked away by Celes. Seeing Locke turn and move in pain, Celes brings her   
sword up to Ken's chest and thrusts it into him, making sure he is dead this time.  
  
She hurries to Locke's side, seeing he is councious, but in terrible pain.  
  
"Oh Locke! Hold on!" Celes says desperately. Locke shakes and moves, as his breathing  
slows. Celes does her best to help the wound and stop the bleeding, but Locke continues to   
get weaker, his eyes closing. "Don't die, Locke... Please." Celes says, holding his face in   
her hands. Slowly, Locke's breathing ceases and Celes looks at him silently. "No..." She says  
silently, her tears streaming down her face. "No... You can't be dead, Locke... You can't   
die..." She struggles out. "I love you!" She screams, driving her face into his chest and   
pounding on it with her fists. Locke coughs violently and opens his eyes. Celes looks at him in   
astonishment.  
  
"Be careful... That hurts..." Locke says, smiling weakly. Tears streaming from her   
eyes, she embraces him. Locke closes his eyes as he is held, wanting to hold her back, but   
unable to move in his weakend state. "I love you too, Celes. I love you too."  
  
-----  
  
"This isn't that big." Celes says, looking at the 6" golden statue of a Kappa. Locke   
smiles, his left arm paralyzed next to his body.  
  
"Can't be too careful. You never know what it's worth." Locke says, tossing up the   
Kappa statue with his good hand and putting it in his pouch. The two walk out of the cave and   
stand on the mountain side, treated with a completely different view than the last mountain   
had.  
  
"This is much more beautiful, don't you think?" Celes says, turning to Locke. Locke   
looks at her and holds her in his right arm.  
  
"It's more beautiful than anything I could imagine." Locke says, looking into her   
eyes. The two move their lips closer to eachother and kiss passionately.  
  
END 


End file.
